Alice, uma fangirl fanfic
by spnbluecats
Summary: Alice estava tendo um dia péssimo, mas ir a um bar na noite da Convenção pode trazer muitas e deliciosas surpresas... Algum Jensha, algumas palavras fortes...sem frutas envolvidas. PO. Não Dean/Cas, somente para ilustrar. O pior resumo já feito...


Abriu os olhos, com um movimento indolente dos braços acima da cabeça e chutando as cobertas para baixo na cama. Piscou repetidamente, tentando despertar de vez.

Por um instante, achou que ainda estava no mundo dos sonhos. Não reconheceu o teto... nem a cama, as paredes, não reconhecia nem a luz que se infiltrava pelas cortinas azuis, deixando o quarto numa penumbra estranha. Tentou se lembrar da noite anterior, mas estava confusa, as memórias meio nebulosas depois da décima dose de tequila.

Não costumava beber tanto, mas tinha sido um dia difícil. Gastara um mês de salário para comprar o maldito ingresso para a Convenção, alguns meses antes, e como aquele dinheiro lhe fizera falta - porra! - ainda mais agora, desempregada. Tentara pensar positivamente, afinal ia ter a chance de ver de perto o elenco do show.

Triste ilusão! As fotos ficaram péssimas, ela achara que o celular daria conta – besta! – e tivera que aturar três fangirls histéricas, bem à sua frente, durante o painel, quase não conseguira ouvir nada, e estava bem no final do auditório, e vira ainda menos do que ouvira. O ingresso não dava direito a mais nada, então duas horas depois ela se viu, frustrada até a alma, indo de volta pra casa.

Chegando no pequeno apartamento, começou a ficar seriamente deprimida. Ligou o PC , sendo imediatamente atingida pela lembrança de que iriam cortar seu sinal em breve por falta de pagamento. Passou os olhos pelos sites de costume e pelas redes sociais, desanimada, até bater os olhos em algo realmente interessante.

Uma garota postara uma foto há uns dois minutos, onde se via J2 e Misha junto ao balcão de um bar da moda, na cidade. A garota postava histericamente cada movimento deles e ela ficou ali, lendo os posts, a boca entreaberta e o coração aos pulos. Aparentemente, eles e algumas pessoas da produção resolveram conhecer a cidade, depois da convenção. Nova foto, um brinde, aparentemente, e um tchauzinho pra fã sortuda.

Aquilo já era demais para Alice. Que sorte da porra! – pensou, imaginando o que faria se fosse ela naquele bar. Bem, que jeito? O bar era longe pra caramba, do outro lado da cidade, e era bem caro, principalmente na atual situação em que se encontrava. Mas ficou com vontade de sair, se distrair, e, sinceramente, encher a cara. Quem sabe - talvez a noite lhe trouxesse alguma satisfação, afinal.

Tomou um bom banho, colocou um jeans e uma regata confortável – não estava para fashionices, hoje. Escovou os cabelos, um perfuminho e pronto.

Escolheu um barzinho underground no Centro, música boa, bebida barata e um pessoal desencanado, alternativo... Point da galera moderninha, era um lugar fora do circuito normal da noite da cidade, um dos poucos livres de turistas e celebridades da hora. Ninguém cuidando da vida dos outros, perfeito para o estado de espírito de Alice naquele momento. Além disso, tinha boas lembranças dali, tivera bons momentos que começaram naquele balcão.

O ambiente era escuro, e estava bem cheio, já. Ela encontrou um caminho entra os freqüentadores, conseguiu chegar ao balcão. O barman a reconheceu, e deu seu boa-noite habitual, um shot de tequila e um sorriso. Alice olhou para ele com gratidão, ela sempre se surpreendia por ele se lembrar dela. Ele voltou-lhe as costas e foi atender outro cliente, e ela deixou-se estar ali, passeando os olhos à sua volta. Muitas pessoas estavam ainda com camisetas da convenção, sorridentes e satisfeitos, e ela fez uma careta involuntária. Queria esquecer aquilo, que merda! A bebida desceu quente, forte e revigorante, e ela começou a se sentir melhor.

Um casal andrógeno passou por ela, sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta, imaginando que a noite poderia bem ter um final alternativo, quem sabe? Tomou o segundo shot, acompanhado de uma cerveja dessa vez. Logo veio a terceira dose, a quarta e ela já estava meio alta, mas achou que seu fígado e seu bolso agüentavam um pouco mais.

Uma banda obscura começou a tocar, e as pessoas se reuniram na pista, deixando balcão meio deserto. A música era boa, mas desconhecida, e a cabeça de Alice girava em volta dos copos vazios a sua frente. Reconheceu que estava bêbada, mas ainda não o suficiente. Mais um shot, e mais outro, e agora era todo o bar que girava, e ela agarrou-se ao balcão para não cair. Alguma coisa lembrou-lhe Dean Winchester, e ela sorriu. Depois, tudo ficou confuso, e ela não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada.

De volta ao presente, ela tentou se levantar, mas era difícil. Ainda estava de pilequinho, aparentemente. Percebeu que estava usando apenas uma camiseta que obviamente não era dela, mas que tinha um cheiro muito bom, pensou. Onde diabos tinham ido parar suas roupas?

Olhou em volta, com o máximo de atenção que podia. Era um quarto de hotel, um bom hotel aparentemente, diferente dos que já conhecera – especialmente depois de beber como fizera na outra noite – com bons móveis, uma decoração de bom gosto, uma TV enorme... e algumas malas num canto. Malas caras, masculinas...

Bem, aparentemente o bar não era a prova de turistas como ela havia pensado – mas ela já não se importava. Queria sair dali, antes que sua companhia da noite anterior voltasse de onde quer que estivesse. Tinha a sensação de que sua amnésia alcoólica devia ter uma boa razão – já imaginava um executivo de meia idade tirando sua roupa, e não era lá muito agradável de imaginar. Mas que diabos!

Nenhum sinal das suas roupas. Havia duas portas, ela abriu uma delas e descobriu um banheiro espaçoso, imaculadamente branco. Entrou e parou diante do espelho. Até que não estava tão mal, pensou. Os cabelos um tanto desarrumados, olhos meio inchados. Topou com uma marca de mordida no ombro esquerdo e soltou um palavrão. As coisas deviam ter sido meio quentes na noite anterior...

Sobre a bancada, havia duas nécessaires masculinas, alguns objetos espalhados, creme de barbear, lâmina, escova e pasta de dentes... um frasco de perfumes beeeem caro...Pegou e reconheceu o cheiro da camiseta que estava usando. Uma coisa positiva, enfim, um homem de bom gosto.

Havia também várias toalhas limpas sobre uma mesinha. Resolveu tomar um banho, talvez se sentisse melhor.

Deixou que a água agradavelmente quente caísse sobre sua cabeça, por algum tempo, aspirando o vapor que se espalhava no ambiente. Adorava banhos longos, mas o chuveiro do apartamento barato onde vivia não era definitivamente seu amigo. Terminou e se enrolou numa toalha. Penteou-se e escovou os dentes com um dedo e a pasta, penteou-se e focou seu rosto no espelho. Sentia-se leve, ainda bêbada, mas estava com o raciocínio mais rápido.

Percorreu novamente o quarto em busca de suas roupas. Não quis abrir as cortinas, não estava pronta pro sol que provavelmente fazia lá fora. Não achou o interruptor, então acendeu um abajur na mesinha ao lado da cama. Definitivamente suas roupas não estavam lá. Já estava decidida a sair só de camiseta mesmo, quando ouviu um toque de campanhia.

Abriu a outra porta, cautelosamente, encontrando uma espécie de sala de estar, vazia, e havia uma porta do lado oposto. A campanhia voltou a soar, e ela se decidiu a atender, embora receosa. Abriu e deu com um garçom impecável, que a cumprimentou polidamente e empurrou um carrinho de refeição quarto adentro. Deixou-o ao lado de uma mesa e caminhou silenciosamente para a porta, passando por uma Alice atônita colada a parede da entrada. Parecendo ter se lembrado de algo, voltou e entregou um envelope a garota, com uma saudação de cabeça, e saiu. Aparentemente, ou encontrar mulheres usando apenas camisetas era algo comum no seu dia a dia ou era realmente um garçom muito discreto.

Ela ficou parada, o coração aos pulos e segurando o envelope como se fosse uma carta-bomba. O cheiro de café espalhou-se pela sala, e a arrancou daquele estado. Descobriu-se com fome, e resolveu examinar o que havia naquele carrinho. Encontrou um ótimo café da manhã, e ficou grata por seu amante desconhecido ter se lembrado de alimentá-la.

Descobriu que não conseguiria comer muito, mas serviu-se de café e mordiscou algumas coisas. Aquela sensação de torpor alcoólico começava a passar, mas ela estava morrendo por um cigarro. Bem, os seus deviam estar com suas roupas, em algum lugar. Encontrou os cigarros sobre uma mesinha, junto com uma garrafa de whisky quase vazia, três copos e um cinzeiro.

Acendeu um cigarro, sentando no sofá confortável. Lembrou-se do envelope; se sua teoria estava certa, seu amante de meia idade teria deixado o dinheiro do taxi, provavelmente, embora isso não explicasse onde estavam suas roupas. Olhou a garrafa; estava difícil ficar sóbria... Quando foi servir-se, a imagem da mesa atingiu-a como um trem.

Três copos! Engasgou-se com a fumaça, e sacudia a cabeça tentando coordenar os pensamentos. Três copos, duas nécessaires masculinas...Ah, merda, dessa vez ela passara mesmo da conta. Dois caras?

Tudo bem, ela nunca fora santa... mas nunca fizera algo assim...imaginara, algumas vezes, mas realizar? Porra, dois caras?

Tivera algumas experiências tipo um cara e uma garota, e tivera uma queda por andrógenos... verdade seja dita, era sexualmente ativa a tempo suficiente para ter feito muita coisa, e gostava de novidades...Mas dois caras, eram fisicamente meio complicado, supondo-se que os dois quisessem a mesma coisa...

Caramba, ela precisava de outro porre! Pegou a garrafa e serviu-se, repetindo para si mesma que não adiantava ficar se preocupando, afinal já tinha acontecido...

Repentinamente, uma imagem não muito nítida surgiu em sua mente. Um homem, na verdade um peito amplo e bronzeado, e ela o beijava, correndo a língua por ele. As mãos dele brincavam com seus seios, uma lembrança muito agradável. Outro par de mãos masculinas estava logo abaixo, vindo de trás dela, e ela sentia um corpo macio e quente roçando suas costas. Essas mãos moveram-se mais pra baixo, uma em sua coxa e a outra... Ondas de prazer a invadiam, e o homem que estava a sua frente segurou sua nuca, os dedos entre seus cabelos, puxando-a para cima e beijando seus lábios com sofreguidão, em seguida percorrendo seu pescoço com a língua, deixando uma trilha úmida e quente. O que lhe estava atrás tirou a mão de sua coxa e punha-se a tocar o membro do outro, esfregando-o contra a barriga de Alice, acelerando o ritmo com que a tocava, e ela gemia na boca que a beijava...

As lembranças vinham vertiginosamente, e ela estava começando a ficar excitada. Agora, eram duas bocas que percorriam seu corpo, e ela se contorcia de prazer. Viu os cabelos do homem que agora sugava seus seios, dourados e curtos, e ela corria os dedos por eles. Ele voltou a beijá-la, lábios macios e quentes e uma língua firme, exigente, que lhe percorria a boca com muita destreza. Sentia um desejo crescente, o membro do outro homem roçava entre suas pernas e ela teve sua cabeça suavemente empurrada pra baixo, indo parar diante de um belo espécime, rosado, enorme e rígido, e inconscientemente umedeceu os lábios. Vislumbrou as mãos do outro homem, que tocava o louro, e eram mãos perfeitas, suaves e brancas, e ela lambeu-lhe os dedos e o membro do outro, e ouviu-o gemer. Era delicioso, e ela quis ouvir mais, trabalhando aqueles dedos em sua boca, e ele gemia novamente, a mão ainda entre suas pernas e tocando-a com precisão, e agora era ela que gemia. Ela agora lambia o membro do homem louro, brincando com a cabeça rosada e macia e deixando que ele dominasse sua boca, movimentando-se nela, e então o outro a penetrou, e ele a segurava firme pela cintura, estocando cada vez mais fundo, e o membro em sua boca movendo-se na mesma velocidade, os dedos em seus cabelos controlando o movimento de sua cabeça, fundo mas ainda confortável para ela.

As mãos de Alice estavam descansando nas pernas fortes à sua frente, pernas musculosas, tão bronzeadas quanto o tórax, e ela estava curiosa sobre o homem que continuava penetrando entre suas pernas cada vez mais forte, a sala repleta dos gemidos de ambos, e ela sentia-se num delírio, e estava prestes a alcançar seu máximo prazer. O louro também parecia estar perto, seu membro pulsando entre os lábios de Alice, e ela sentia sua cintura ser mais apertada, quase dolorosamente, e os gemidos do outro mais altos, mais quentes... O louro segurava sua cabeça, impedindo que ela escapasse do seu gozo, e ela sentiu ele se derramar, quente e quase doce, e ele gemeu seu nome, e por um instante ela ficou confusa. O outro também veio para ela, e descansou seu corpo contra suas costas, mordiscando seu ombro, e lambendo sua nuca. O louro a ergueu gentilmente, virando-a para o outro, que imediatamente sugou seus lábios, um beijo delicioso e lascivo, a língua passeando por seus lábios, buscando os restos do gozo que ela recebera, e novamente invadindo sua boca.

Toda essa atividade e nada de rostos – pensou, levando a mão instintivamente entre sua pernas, sentada naquele sofá estranho daquele quarto estranho onde ela...que merda, fizera sexo com dois caras! Estava chocada e excitada. Aquilo fora INCRÍVEL! E delicioso, e fora o melhor sexo de sua curta vida, e ela já não se importava em onde estavam suas roupas ou como fora parar ali.

Mas ainda havia o tal envelope – e ela abriu displicente, e surpreendeu-se em encontrar uma folha de papel, um recado... Hesitou um pouco, e decidiu-se a ler.

Estava em inglês e ela leu cuidadosamente, uma caligrafia perfeita e poucas palavras.

"Pegamos suas roupas porque não queremos que se vá – desculpe – apenas um compromisso de trabalho e estaremos de volta para você, famintos e ansiosos.

Beijos,

Jensen e Misha."

Alice caiu sentada de volta ao sofá, estupefata, a cabeça rodando, e deixou-se ficar lá, olhando para a porta e desejando intensamente que, se fosse sonho, ela não acordasse tão cedo...


End file.
